


vivid

by pinkwonyoung



Series: 365 Days of LOONA [4]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: how heejin views her world and stuff when she meets the rest, to be edited and updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkwonyoung/pseuds/pinkwonyoung
Summary: color me many colorsyellow to eden green, their worlds were colored.





	1. yellow

colorless, blank, empty. that’s what heejin thought her world was. black, white, gray. those were the only colors she saw.

boring, dull, emotionless. that was how her days were, everyday. nothing changes, her heart was ready for a change. her days were repetitive. black, white gray, nothing changes.

oh how she wished her world had color. she didn’t even know what that was. heejin had only heard of them in stories. she wished her world was exciting. she longed, _ached_ for a change.

her vision blurred with tears as she sat on her bed. she was tired of this. it _hurt_ , the dullness pained her. _knock, knock, knock._

“yes?” she called. the door opened to reveal an unknown face.

“you’re heejin, right?” said the girl as she stepped in the room. stretching her hand out, she introduced herself with a soft smile. “i’m hyunjin. nice to meet you.”

“nice to meet you, too.” heejin said, taking hyunjin’s hand in hers, looking at her with distrust. suddenly, her eyes weren’t gray. her shirt wasn’t either. was this what color looked like?

“let’s go find color together.”


	2. green

step after step, hand in hand, the two girls walked down the street, shopping bags in hand. only that one color, the color of the sun had stood out on the otherwise colorless shop fronts. 

“oh! that’s a good shop!” said hyunjin, excitedly pointing to the shop across the street from them. “it’s got a lot of sports items, i love it!”

“what else do they have?” asked heejin. she hadn’t even looked at the shop.

“things like guitars and art supplies, y’know. i haven’t been there in a while, though,” hyunjin said, a sad tone taking over her voice. “i think they have some sweets, too. the owner plays some instruments and sings really well. if i remember correctly, she’s a vocal coach.”

“oh, i like that! let’s go!” heejin exclaimed, starting to drag hyunjin across the street.

sweets adorned the front of the shop in the window, all dressed in pinks and whites. walking into the shop, a bell rung. a girl was sitting on a chair, guitar resting in her lap.

“ah, hello! i’m haseul. welcome to my shop! i have musical instruments, art supplies, perfumes, sweets, sports items,” she greeted. heejin gasped at the guitar in her lap.

“i love your guitar!” she said happily, pointing at it. it was a gorgeous hot pink. 

“would you like to play it?” haseul asked. heejin nodded quickly. haseul held it out to her. as her hand brushed against haseul’s, another color bloomed in her sight. the color of haseul’s shirt had started to appear. 

“you see it too, right? the color?” hyunjin asked. heejin looked back at her and nodded. looking back at haseul, she noted the look of confusion on haseul’s face. haseul slowly smiled. 

“i see yours too.”


	3. orange

heejin and hyunjin visited haseul’s shop everyday after school, staying for a while to talk. singing often filled the room. some days there would be another girl, one that neither heejin or hyunjin knew the name of, in the shop with haseul. she would be talking loudly and animatedly, waving her hands around in gestures unknown to anyone else. but, when she was in there and seen heejin and hyunjin, she left for the back of the shop. neither of the girls knew why she left when they arrived.

“who is that girl?” hyunjin asked quietly one day after the girl had left for the back. “why does she leave when we get here?”

“that’s yeojin. don’t mind her,” haseul said. “she just doesn’t know who you are.” 

“can we meet her?” asked heejin, being the friendly soul she was. haseul nodded and called for the girl. they heard a groan, followed by footsteps coming towards them. 

“what?” the girl asked, sounding a bit irritated.

“yeojin, i’d like for you to meet heejin and hyunjin,” said haseul, gesturing towards the other two. yeojin gave a half-hearted wave. hyunjin waved back happily. heejin held out her hand. yeojin just stared at her hand. “yeojin, shake her hand, don’t you have manners?” haseul scolded. yeojin sighed loudly, stretching her hand to meet heejin’s. 

and yet another color bloomed.


End file.
